


You Are Cordially Invited To...

by JoAsakura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the span of a month, the chaotic road to a wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Weeks Prior

'Star:

Shatterstar thought he'd gotten very good at keeping his temper. He'd thought he'd gotten very good at being human, as well. Ben Russell had loved people and had loved life, and once 'Star had stopped being afraid of what his other half's memories contained, he found he rather loved them too.

He had a home again. He had a team again. He had *Julio* again. And it was good.

Except for the part where he seemed to keep fucking things up.

They'd been arguing again, voices harsh in that pidgin of Cadre and English they always devolved into.

"...Do you fucking have any idea how that makes me feel?" Rictor shouted. "I swear to fucking god, 'star, you were always an attention whore back in the day, but what the fuck?"

"You're afraid I'm going to leave you." 'Star answered in what he thought was his reasonable voice, but which in reality Rictor found kind of insufferable. "Like.."

"Yeah, you've mentioned that, Doctor Freud." Ric cut him off, clearly not wanting to have that discussion again. "And y'know, maybe I AM afraid you're gonna leave me like everyone else. Maybe because you're fuckin' lockin' lips and makin' eyes at everything with a pulse in a ten mile radius!"

"I know they were all very attractive, but I wouldn't do anything without you..." 'Star started, hearing the hurt rise up in his voice with a bit of surprise. "Before you, I never knew it could feel good to be with another person. I just thought, together, we could work out..." he was failing miserably at explaining it. He knew he was, and the words in any language just didn't seem to string together properly. "I thought you would like..."

"No, you didn't think." Ric raked his hands back through his hair. "At least not with your brain. You want me t'be waitin' at home for you while you whore around? Or what? Want me to come hold your hand while you make out with some other dude? What the FUCK, 'Star? Can't you see what that's doing t'us? If you're gonna be like this, why the fuck should I wait around for you to work this new shit of yours out?" Ric's voice broke, and some part of 'Star's mind registered that the words weren't coming out right for Julio either.

But that part didn't quite override the part that sent 'Star's fist into the masonry wall.

The two of them stood there in the deafening silence that followed. To Ric's credit, he wasn't the one trembling.

Gingerly, 'Star pulled his hand back, watching the lattice of broken skin on the back of his shaking hand start to fuse. "because there was a time,I waited for you." He said, bitterly.

 

Rictor:

Ric waited until 'Star had retreated from the room before he sagged against the broken wall with a long sigh.

He turned their conversation over in his head and felt his stomach churn. Neither of them was any good at communication when words were involved. They had always meshed well in battle together, in bed together. But everything else suffered from natural reticence, culture barriers and social awkwardness.

("Tell me you love me. Tell me you need me and I'll stop.")

Ric sighed again and poked at the hole in the wall, running through a thousand different things in his head and coming up with the same answer each time.

Since Vermont, he had been expecting 'Star to coddle him- to take care of him, abandoned by his powers and Rahne and everything and he wanted 'Star to just *know* because his pride wouldn't let him.. Ric thumped his head lightly against the wall. And 'Star was probably expecting Rictor to rein him in, put his foot down, and tell him what to do like he'd always done. And when they weren't yelling at each other, it seemed pretty clear to him that he was going to have to talk, and he was going to have to make 'Star listen. And vice versa. He cringed inwardly.

Ric had just made up his mind to find 'Star and thump some sense into him, when he turned around to find Longshot there.

"AAAAGH!" Ric jumped and Longshot blinked innocently. "Christ, longshot. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Longshot grinned unrepentantly at him. "You're going to want some help finding him, I think."

 

'Star:

It was cold out and he'd stalked out without his coat. (That was kind of stupid.) he thought glumly, hands jammed into his pockets as he walked.

'Star didn't like to admit he held grudges, even if it was clear to everyone else. But there it was. He sighed and kicked at a piece of trash on the sidewalk. Long strides carried him into central park and the lights flickered and hummed above him in the dark.

He knew, rationally what Julio had been trying to say. "I've been through alot. I need you." had been in every word he'd spoken. He'd heard him, but he couldn't help but wonder if Ric had heard him back. How could either of them with all the shouting? He flopped on a bench and pulled his hands out of his pockets, absently rubbing his healed knuckles.

When his hand stopped shaking he'd go back and try again.

Rictor:

alone in Central Park in the dark and the cold, Ric's mind had been focused into a single thought: He was going to find longshot and kill him for sending him off in the wrong direction.

 

'Star:

[Why the long face, little one?] Longshot ambled up to the redhead sitting miserably on the bench.

"Go away, Longshot." 'Star rumbled.

"You're sulking because you and Rictor said some awful things to each other." Longshot answered brightly, plopping down next to him. [The whole bulding heard it, but I was the only one who understood it.]

'Star looked at him for a long, silent moment. [I love him. Why do I keep hurting him?]

[for the same reasons he has hurt you.] Longshot bumped his shoulder. [you are both stubborn idiots.]

"... you suck at giving advice." Shatterstar sighed. [it's true, though.]

[I sent him on a stroll through the park. help him gather his thoughts, i think.] Longshot grinned, picking up a few rocks and juggling them as he spoke.

[Do you EVER get tired of playing the fool, old man?] 'Star asked and Longshot beaned him with pebble for his trouble.

There was a beat of silence then the grin widened. [Never, little one, never. Why should I, when you're angsting enough for the both of us? anyways, shout less, listen more. be there for each other. that's my sage advice.]

[You're right. I hate when you're right.]

[that is a progenitor's job, little one. to be right.] Longshot reached over and ruffled 'Star's hair, gently brushing his bangs back. [hey. call me] "dad". he added in english. [i've always wanted you to call me] "dad".

[I absolutely will not.] 'Star had been content to let Longshot play with his hair for the moment, but then swatted him off. [That would be too strange.]

"Check out th' faggots over there." a young voice broke through their conversation, followed by hoots of laughter. A bunch of punks, thugs out looking for trouble.

'Star was out of the bench before the last laugh died out, and in the space between a knife being drawn and the blade flicking out, Shatterstar had punched the first thug in the face, dropping him where he stood.

[what's this all about then?] strolled over, dodging a fist as the others piled onto 'Star. [what does that word mean?]

[He said we enjoy sex with other men] 'Star said calmly as he twisted another's wrist to disarm him of a gun.

[That's accurate though, is it not?] Longshot dodged a blow again, uninterested in the fight, even as the punk shouted names at him. [I mean, at least for you. I prefer ladies, overall. Alison is still...]

'Star rolled his eyes as he backhanded the third [Yes, yes, it's accurate. But it was used in a pejorative sense, to indicate his belief that I am a lesser being than he is] 'Star turned then, and grabbed the young man flailing at Longshot by the back of the head and bounced his face off the nearest lamppost. [And please, I hope you're using protection. I don't need any misbegotten siblings.]

Longshot gracefully stepped aside as the last thug fell to the ground. [you'd make a splendid big brother.]

"no. No, you did NOT get someone pregnant." 'Star stabbed a finger towards Longshot, pausing as he heard Rictor's shout behind him.

"Jesus christ, 'Star, are you ok?"

Rictor:

Ric didn't care much about the mass of bodies on the jogging path, except for the fact that they were thankfully all breathing and, when Longshot nudged one with his toe, moaning.

The words came tumbling out. Apologies and insecurities and Ric was surprised when they were met with 'Star's own.

Finally, Ric closed his hand around 'Star's. "Look. I.. I love you, ok?"

"I love you too." 'Star said quietly, a tiny smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

Ric had forgotten all about Longshot and the thugs until, after he and 'Star had both fallen silent and thoughtful with their fingers twined, there was a weak cough.

He turned to see longshot sprawled out on top of the thugs, looking up at the night sky. "You can let them go, Longshot. I don't think they're gonna give you anymore trouble." Rictor rolled his eyes.

"Oh, good. They weren't very comfortable anyways." He rolled off them and grinned. "Ok, now, say you're sorry and scurry home!"

One of the thugs mumbled a hasty "congratulations" and they limped off into the darkness as Longshot waved goodbye.


	2. Three Weeks Prior

Rictor:

Not that he would ever admit it, but Ric enjoyed watching 'Star work on things. The kitchen table was covered with newspaper, and the parts of 'Star's retractable sword mounts were scattered across it. A headband kept his unruly bangs out of his face and there was the tiniest peek of tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he carefully adjusted a mounting that had gotten damaged in a recent fight.

Ric waited until he was sure that the delicate piece wouldn't go flying then entered the room. "Hey."

'Star glanced up, a brief smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he turned his attention back to the sword mount. "Hey."

The silences between them were still a little awkward, but they were getting better, Ric thought. "Hey, so I was thinking, right?" He started, fidgeting with a small bolt. "How maybe this time, we might think about maybe making this for keeps, y'know?"

'Star gave a wordless hum of assent as he buckled on the wrist mount and moved his arm around.

"So, anyways, it's legal, right? For two guys in Vermont and all and I was talkin' to Reverend Maddox, y-you remember him, right? you tried to kill him when you were all mind controlled and stuff?" rictor scratched through his hair, and looked everywhere but at 'Star.

'Star looked up, eyebrow quirked. "I don't exactly remember trying to kill him, no. But I remember the aftermath, yes."

"Yeah, so. Anyways." Ric continued to fidget furiously with the bolt. "He said if we come up and help him build this playground he's raisin' money for, y'know because we're big, strapping young men an' all that, and then maybe promise never, ever to bother him ever again afterwards, he said that..uh.. that he'd be willing to.. you know. Marry us. If you were interested. You know, a weekend of manual labour and.. you know. If you're ready for that sort of thing. Maybe."

'Star cocked his head, looking vaguely like a gigantic, startled irish setter for a moment. "uhm. Yes? That.. that would be acceptable?"

"Oh. Great. Great." Ric set the bolt back down on the table and stood up abruptly. "I'll just.. I'll just go give him a call back. You know. And.. yeah."

As Rictor beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen, he heard a scrape of metal and a yelp of pained surprise. 'Star apparently still needed to do some work on the blade release.

'Star:

He was cleaning up his mess when Terry came in, her turn to make dinner. "'Star? Looks like y'slaughtered a pig in here."

"I cut myself by accident. All healed." He wiggled the neatly sliced and blood-soaked leg of his jeans at her. "Theresa?"

"Yes?" She stepped gingerly around where he'd put the paper towels and got the chicken out of the fridge.

"I think I may be marrying Julio." He said and turned to her as the frozen bird nearly dropped to the floor.

"You.. think?" Terry rebalanced the bird and set it on the counter.

"There was something about manual labour, too. But it involved Reverend Maddox and "marry us" and I sort of blanked out after that." He scooped up the bloody paper towels and put them in the trash. "I know it's kind of customary to have friends and family witness these things. The marry part, not the manual labour part." He paused, looking at her.

"... I dunno if I can, 'Star." She said softly, poking at the frozen chicken. "Things are still.." She fell silent and gave him a little shrug.

"I understand." 'Star nodded once, then placed his big hand over hers. "But X-Force was my first family here, and you will always be a part of that for me, Theresa."

She slugged him lightly with her free hand. "No promises, boyo. But we'll see, ok?"

"That's all I can ask, then."


	3. Two Weeks Prior

If you were to ask the good Reverend John Maddox when things started to spiral out of control, he would probably say "the moment I made the mistake of joking with Rictor that I'd marry him off to his homicidal, sword-wielding maniac of a boyfriend if he promised never to come to Vermont ever again."

If you were to ask Rictor, he would point to one moment, approximately 45 seconds after he'd gotten done telling Monet that he'd just proposed, sort of, maybe, to 'Star. She put her hands, softly brown, delicate, and perfectly capable of crushing his noggin like an empty eggshell on either side of his face and gave him the sort of beatific look usually reserved for Renaissance saints. "Oh, you precious little creature. Auntie Monet will take care of EVERYTHING." she said with a sort of unholy glee not as much at odds with the expression as one might think.

If you were to ask Shatterstar, it would be this:

"We totally need to have a bachelor party." Jamie had said sagely.

"Yeah, but, whaddya do for a gay guy's bachelor party? No offense or nothin' Ric." Guido had pondered out loud. "Wait, you said you swing both ways, right? So we can still maybe go see some chicks?"

Ric groaned but before he could answer, Longshot stepped up.

"What needs to happen is this." He said in that aggravatingly self-assured tone. "You three will take Rictor out for celebrating. I will take Shatterstar. There are certain rituals for our world that need to be observed."

'Star's immediate response of "Longshot, what the hell are you.. " was cut off by a sharp elbow to the gut.

"No protests. You're a man now, son." Longshot said with a profound seriousness.

Ric could smell trouble on the wind.

The next day:

Ric woke up in his own bed, alone and fully dressed. He had vague memories of an embarrassing lap dance from a buxom, beglittered red-haired stripper named "Bunny le Feu" and he smelled of cologne, whiskey and cigarette smoke. There was a smear of pink lipstick on his cheek when he glanced in the mirror, and he looked like about ten miles of bad road.

Ever so gingerly, he crept out of his room, a thousand earthquakes going off in his brain with every step. Guido was cooking bacon and the smell made Ric's stomach try to forcibly exit through his nose.

"Hey, mornin' sunshine. that was a helluva night, wasn't it?" Guido said brightly as Ric hurled in the trashcan.

"God, I hate you and your massive bulk, you bastard." Ric groaned, blearily noting that three Jamies were stumbling into the kitchen as well. Darwin was patting one of them on the back. "You too, Darwin. Stupid evolving metabolism"

There was something fundamental missing, and it wasn't until Ric was partially through his first cup of throat-searing coffee that he realised what it was.

"Where are 'Star and Longshot?" He asked as the rest of the team made their way into the kitchen to point and laugh.

"They never came back?" Darwin scowled. "That could be trouble." He had barely finished the sentence when there was the sound of an engine outside. Ric shambled to the door with the others following a safe distance in case he threw up again.

Outside was the Fantastic Four's ridiculous flying car, Ben Grimm at the helm. Longshot was stumbling out, half dressed in a Hydra uniform. 'Star's clothes were peppered with bullet holes and he had a thousand yard stare as he followed Longshot, clutching a large cup from Starbucks.

"Hey, Congrats again, there, Dizzyduck!" The Thing slapped 'Star on the back hard enough to send him flying and broke into hysterical braying laughter as the fantasticar took off.

"What the fuck?" Rictor bleated, trying to focus through his own hangover. "What the fuck did you guys do?"

'Star poked absently at the coffee splattered across his ruined shirt. "We started off with a case of malt liquor. Then Longshot suggested we go to the Baxter Building." 'Star teetered for a moment, then focused on Rictor. "It gets extremely blurry after that. There may have been wood alcohol. The Thing has a very high tolerance. But then I woke up in a destroyed Hydra base on Staten Island. Not sure how we got there or where Longshot's clothes went, but SHIELD came and took away all the Hydra agents and brought us coffee."

He grabbed Rictor by the arm. "for the love of Za, I will never make fun of your hangovers ever again."

Guido slapped him on the back, sending the redhead teetering again. "Hey, I'm makin' greasy bacon for breakfast, ya want some?"

Ric felt his stomach lurch slightly again, but 'Star only blanched. "no. I don't think I will be wishing for food for some time."

Although as soon as he shook off the hangover, he was going to kill Longshot. "Mojoworld rituals" his ass.


	4. One Week Prior

Rictor's phone conversation with his mother had been growing incrementally louder and faster with each passing minute. Shatterstar squirmed uncomfortably on the couch across from him, trying to feign interest in one of the hundreds of miscellaneous periodicals that Jamie subscribed to.

It had been twenty minutes before he realised it was a trade magazine on health spa management, and he was only on page 2. Rictor shouted some more and 'Star desperately wished for team of revenge-driven Hydra agents to burst through the window.

It wasn't that Ric was in the process of coming out to his mother. That had occurred by accident during their time in Mexico and she had been surprisingly nonchalant about the entire affair. Maybe having had dealt with Ric coming out as a mutant previously had dulled the eventual novelty of his sexual preferences.

No. For the past twenty minutes, Ric's increasing agitation had to do with his mother's instance on finding out which one of them was the *wife*. Because there were certain traditions to uphold (and what about your grandmother's linens because she liked you better than your siblings because you were such nice boy...) And what had started off as a rational (for Rictor) discussion about societal expectations and gender role deconstruction had degenerated into about five minutes worth of "MADRE DI DIOS, SHUT UP, MA!"

Shatterstar couldn't take it anymore. Article on new advances in tanning beds unread, he set down the magazine and snatched the phone away from Ric before the smaller man suffered a stroke. "Hola, Senora Richter." 'Star started and Julio's mother corrected him "Mama." Ric flailed helplessly at him, trying to take the phone back, failing against 'Star's superior height and strength rating.

'Star then quite simply told her that yes, he was the "wife" and that yes, Julio did put his manhood where she might expect. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the colour drain out of Ric's face and a tiny squeak issued from somewhere about six inches outside of his beloved's body. "Gracias, Mama. We'll see you next week. Yes, yes, it was very nice of that foreign girl to buy all of you plane fare."

"I hate you so much right now." Ric croaked at him. 'Star simply shrugged and handed him back the phone. "I'm serious. Why did you have to tell my.. MOTHER that... that... " He turned a dark red. "That I stick it up your ass?" He hissed.

"Oh, come on," 'Star put his big hands on Rictor's shoulders. "That horse has already left the station, Julio."

"Stable. Not station.." Ric started and swatted him off. Then stopped. Because he caught sight of something down the hallway that made his blood run cold.

Monet and Longshot were deep in conversation. And occasionally glancing in unison at them.

Monet. And. Longshot.

"This is such a bad idea." Ric grabbed him. "Look, let's just go up tonight and have him sign the paperwork. And then leave the country. France is really nice."

"You're being too much of a worrywart. Besides, Monet has very kindly done us alot of favours with this." 'Star left out the part where he was actually sort of looking forward to the whole affair. He had done enough research to know that weddings were spectacles, and frankly, he had not been part of a spectacle in far too long.

"So she can play dressup with her gay friends' wedding!" Rictor whispered, terrified that she might hear.

"You're making too much out of this. It will be FINE, Julio." 'Star soothed.

Rictor scowled at him. "You know I love you, but all I hear is "Blah, blah, blah, impending doom." "


	5. Four Hours and Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God help him, John Maddox is a man of his word.

Four Hours to go:

John Maddox was a man of his word.

That didn't mean he wasn't averse to laying down some ground rules for the whole affair, however. And they'd been simple and absolute. No flying machines within a mile of the church. No powers. and for god's sake, no costumes.

And so far, those rules seemed to be in effect. Perhaps the wedding of Julio Richter and his psychotic, sword-flailing boyfriend might go off without a hitch after all.

The tent for the reception and decorations in the church had gone up in the blink of an eye, Quicksilver pressed into service by Monet as "restitution for skeevy behaviour." No further explanation was offered and Maddox didn't ask.

The decorations were understated. Rictor, at least, was in a perfectly normal tuxedo. He hadn't seen the terrifying redhead or Layla, but even the rest of X-Factor had dressed almost like normal people at a formal event.

Almost. He did have to wonder where Longshot had found a powder-blue tux with an insanely ruffled shirt. "I'm the father of the bride!" He had announced proudly upon arrival, only to be dragged off by Monet before he could speak again.

Overall (and Longshot's sartorial choices aside), John Maddox found himself thinking "you know, just this once, it'll probably be ok."

Then he saw the wild boar chained to a nearby dogwood tree.

~~~~

Maddox found Rictor staring at the hairy, angry pig with a frown.

"Julio." He started, not wanting to get to close to it. "Is that a.. a wild boar?"

"Si." Ric had set his tuxedo jacket down somewhere and was absently worrying his thumbnail.

"Why is there a wild boar chained to my tree?"

There was silence for a long moment before Ric turned to him. "My ex-girlfriend, the werewolf, and her norse-god husband brought it to.. ah.. bless our union. Or somethin'." He paused, then inched away from the boar before muttering something that sounded distressingly like "animal sacrifice".

No. John Maddox thought to himself anew. This was probably not going to be ok, not at all.

~~~~

Two Hours to go:

So far so good. Maddox thought to himself. No spandex. No flying machines. No powers. Nothing had been trampled, except for the Thing accidentally stomping a rhododendron bush when he was pressed into service with most of X-Factor to chase down the frantically escaping boar.

Secretly, Maddox found himself rooting for the pig.

The Fantastic Four had arrived shortly before the boatload of New Uncanny X-Men Force or whatever the rest of mutant spandex-set was calling themselves this week.

He was about to wonder if he should be concerned by the limo pulling up bearing the national flag of Latveria when he finally noticed Rictor had been incessantly pacing back and forth in his office for the last half-hour.

"Julio?" He asked. "You're going to wear a hole in my rug."

"This is a terrible idea." Ric said hollowly. "My entire family is here, and Monet invited... invited..." he flailed for a moment. "Everyone. She even invited half the goddamn Avengers. I met Doctor Strange once, did you know that? I THREATENED TO BLOW HIS HOUSE UP. AND HE'S HERE!"

Maddox resisted the urge to slap the hysteria away and just put his hands on Ric's shoulders. He was about to deliver what he hoped to hell was an inspirational little speech when Layla poked her head in the door.

"Rictor, I know it's supposed to be bad luck for you two to see each other before the wedding?" She said coyly. "But your intended is a pain in the ass and I think you should go see him."

Ric visibly brightened, thanked them both and then scurried off, leaving Maddox perplexed.

"That was incredibly good timing." He said. "How did.."

"I know stuff." she said with a grin.


	6. One and One Half Hours To Go

Carefully, Ric pushed open the door to one of the church's offices and peered in. The rising tide of conversation from the sanctuary echoed down the corridors, but the room was quiet. Warm light spilled in, casting a golden glow across 'Star's white tuxedo and bright hair. He was watching a couple of Jamies chase the boar across the playground behind the church.

"You're really beautiful." Ric said, closing the door behind him to shut out the chatter.

'Star turned and gave Ric a small smile and sat down in the office chair. "You are one to talk." He held out his hands. "Come here."

"Layla said you were being a pain." Ric grinned and settled down on 'Star's lap, tucking his head under the bigger man's chin.

"Layla talks too much." 'Star rumbled, rubbing his chin against Ric's hair. "We've garnered quite an audience, huh?"

"I think Von Doom is here." Ric squirmed to look up at him. "What the hell did you DO in Latveria?"

"Victor thought I was..." 'Star paused. "Fetchingly flexible. I posed for a great number of paintings."

"Victor?" Ric sputtered.

"He thought that considering the number of times he saw me naked during my enforced vacation in Latveria, it would only be fitting that I be given the privilege of occasional first name basis with Doom." They both laughed and Ric settled against him again.

"There's still time to run, you know." Ric purred, comforted by the warmth of 'Star's body through the tuxedo. "we can get outside, you can gate us out of here. I have a real clear picture in my mind of that beach in Baja we spent that weekend on."

"Monet would find us and kill us." 'Star said pleasantly. "This really is a big thing, isn't it?"

"It is. I'm terrified. You?"

"Yes." 'Star said without irony. "This is going to be the performance of my career."

"Performance? Career?" Ric jabbed him in the side and 'Star buried his face in Ric's hair.

"You know what i mean."

"It scares me that I do." Ric grinned. "Hey. I was scoping this place out earlier. Wanna peek in the Sanctuary? See who all's here?"

"Za's vid, yes. I can't stand sitting around any longer."


End file.
